Foul Ball
}}Foul Ball 'is the third episode of the first season of ''Mr. Pickles and the third episode overall. It originally aired on October 5, 2014. Plot A group of construction workers come to an ancient Native American burial ground with plans of building condos on it. One worker offers the Indians two tickets to a baseball game. Mr. Pickles appears from behind, slices off the worker's head, and covers him up in a pile alongside other severed heads. The Goodman family, with the exception of Beverly Goodman, head to the Old Town Stadium to watch a baseball game between the Old Town Featherheads and the Southville Worms. Tommy Goodman is hoping to catch a foul ball, Stanley Goodman is harassed by the stadium's "kiss cam" and Henry Gobbleblobber is worried that Mr. Pickles is going to cut people's heads off. When Tommy catches '''Jim Fouler Johnson's collectible 30,000th foul ball, a horde of people swamp him. He escapes with a collector who intends to steal Tommy's foul ball, but he is intercepted by Linda in a trash can. Grandpa, who is looking for Tommy, follows Mr. Pickles and he is locked inside a shower room with the heat set to max. Outside of the stadium, Mrs. Goodman encounters a drunken man named Hank who smuggles whiskey and soda into baseball games with his two prosthetic legs. He invites her to a tailgate party, which nobody attends until Mrs. Goodman begins to drink with him. Back inside, Tommy runs into Jim Fouler Johnson and wants him to sign the foul ball he caught. Fouler is at first saddened due to his straight record of foul balls, but his confidence is lifted once he learns how much the ball means to Tommy. He signs the ball and promises Tommy that he is going to hit the best foul ball of his career. Suddenly, the collector appears, steals the ball, and runs away. Out on the field, Johnson hits a homerun instead of a foul. The ball hits Miss Fulton, the oldest woman in Old Town, in the head and kills her. Grandpa, still locked inside of the shower room, begins hallucinating and sees Indians beheading people. The door opens to find Mr. Pickles, dressed in a Featherhead costume, severing the head of the collector who stole the baseball from Tommy. A terrified Grandpa, who is naked because of the overwhelming heat of the room, runs out onto the field and is arrested for streaking. Tommy and Mr. Goodman, who now has a black eye, leave the stadium to find the drunken Mrs. Goodman. She walks toward Mr. Goodman wanting to kiss him, but fearing the "kiss cam", he turns away. She falls and puts a dent in his truck, something she had earlier promised she wouldn't do. The Native Americans from the beginning of the episode discover the briefcase of collectibles owned by the collector. With them, they buy the Old Town Featherheads and rename the team Old Town Stupid White People. Mr. Pickles brings home a bag of peanuts and inside is the signed ball the collector stole. Mr. Pickles runs back to his doghouse, where the decapitated heads of the various people he killed at the baseball game are strung together. Two of the prisoners play baseball with one of the heads. Featured Characters * Mr. Pickles * Construction Worker * Native Americans * Tommy Goodman * Stanley Goodman * Beverly Goodman * Grandpa * Sheriff * Mr. BoJenkins * Announcer * Miss Fulton * Hank * Dwayne Fouler Johnson * Baseball Collector * Linda * Bra Food Smuggler * Floyd * Boss Cultural References * The Old Town Featherheads are a parody of the real life Washington Redskins. The controversy in the episode over the name "Featherheads" is a reference to the 2014 debate of whether the Redskins should change their name because of racial concerns toward Native Americans. Demonic speeches * When Mr. Pickles sees a blind people dog, he says "What nice a day to watch you choke to your own death."